What Women Want
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: [Based on the movie "What Women Want"] Eric is a jerk who treats women like objects. Until one fateful night he receives the gift (or curse) to read any woman's mind, even if what he learns isn't very pretty.
1. Gift Or Curse?

**Title:** What Women Want  
  
**Rating:** PG-13; for language and sexual content.  
  
**Summary:** Eric is an egotistical jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself. But that isn't his only problem. The way he treats women is obsurd, so when one fateful night changes his life and he's able to read women's minds will that change how he views women or just make things even worse?  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie What Women Want, I'm basing this story on the movie, in case you were wondering. This was just a fun idea I played with, I just hope I get a few people to like it. Vince owns everything in the WWE.  
  
**Author Notes (Please Read):** Here's a heads up! I will be putting all thoughts in italics. Which means it will look like _this style of font_ for all thoughts by everyone. I hope that's not too confusing. In my story Stephanie is still the General Manager of Smackdown (cause she was the best in my opinion) and she's still competing with Eric for better ratings, etc.

* * *

Eric tapped his pen against the hard wooden desk as he pondered the matches tonight. But something was missing.. "Bra and panties match." He chuckled to himself. "Why didn't I think of that?" He quickly wrote down on the note book paper 'Stacy vs Trish Stratus bra and panties stipulation'.  
  
It wasn't long before his cell phone rang in the pocket of his leather coat. He reached in and pulled it out, answering it quickly. "Hello?" He leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Eric, you bastard! How dare you try and persuade my best superstars to join Raw!" A familiar voice said.  
  
Eric laughed to himself. "Oh Stephanie, you really get me sometimes. How are you doing by the way? Did you like the roses I sent you?"  
  
Stephanie was beyond angry. "I'm not making small talk with you Eric."  
  
"Well, that's all we've seemed to be doing Steph. Making small talk. At least on your part." He laughed.  
  
"You son of a-" She started.  
  
Eric cut her off. "It's business princess, if you want to get ahead, you have to get the best superstars in the business!" He chuckled. "Just like what Raw has, the best superstars in the business."  
  
"Smackdown will always be number one Eric, no matter what superstar you try and steal from my show." She shot back.  
  
Eric smirked. "Princess, you'll never beat RAW's ratings. I make this show successful, and that's why your Father hired me." He let out a smug laugh.  
  
"Some day Eric, you'll get what you deserve, and then you'll wish you never messed with me." She said in a cruel manner, suddenly hanging up before he could give a good comeback.  
  
After their short conversation Eric put his cell phone back in his pocket and laughed to himself thinking about the young McMahon and how he loved making her angry. His attraction to her wouldn't stop him from stealing her superstars. It just made it more fun.  
  
Eric relaxed in his seat and played with the idea of making another bet with Stephanie like they did at Unforgiven in 2002. He already had plenty ideas that would embarrass and disgust her. Before he could pick up the phone to dial her number a familiar bombshell walked into the room. Eric put his cell phone down and stood up smirking to himself as he looked her up an down.  
  
"Sable, so nice to see you." He smirked.  
  
Sable grinned and sauntered over to Eric's desk, leaning against it provocatively, exposing her cleavage in her low cut black leather suit to him. "I have some information on what superstars Stephanie is going to try and steal from you." She leaned in closer as she noticed he was very intrigued.  
  
"Why are you in here telling me this Sable?" He wondered, obviously curious why a Smackdown superstar would be giving him information.  
  
"Well, Stephanie was really jealous of my relationship with her Father, so she and I had some.. disagreements and a few fights in and out of the ring.. And to be quite honest I still don't like her." She scowled.  
  
Eric smirked as he reminded himself in his mind to find footage of their match and watch it over, and over again. "Well, that's a good enough reason for me, so who is she planning on going after?"  
  
_Maybe I should ask what he would give me for this information. It's obvious he wants to know, I should name my price.._ Sable smirked.  
  
"If I tell you, what will I get in return?" She stood up and sauntered closer to him, putting her hands on his chest. _If I play him just right, I can get whatever I want._  
  
Eric tilted his head off to the side to look toward the entrance to his office, making sure no one was out there. "Well, I could give you anything you wanted." He raised an eyebrow up.  
  
_Great, he thinks I'll sleep with him. Not going to happen. He's not as important as a CEO of the company who has control over everything. I can play it off, he'll never know._ "Well Eric, I'd like a match at the next pay per view for the women's title." She rested her hands on her hips. "How about it?"  
  
Eric sighed then sat back down. "I'll see what I can do Sable, now .. tell me who Stephanie wants from the roster." He demanded.  
  
Sable finally decided to spill the information. She wasn't even sure if it was 100 accurate, she just heard a few names mentioned from Stephanie's office. "Shawn Michaels, Stacy Keibler, and.." Sable bit her lip for a moment, trying to think of the other name. She noticed Eric was clinging on to every word she said. "I believe that's it." She smiled innocently.  
  
Eric pondered for a moment. "If I get you your match against Trish at the next pay per view for the championship, will you get inside information from Stephanie from here on out?" He asked.  
  
Sable thought about it for a moment. "I can do that." _Even if that means getting false information for you to get what I want, I'll do it._  
  
Eric rubbed his hands together. "Oh, this is great! Stephanie won't know what hit her!" He chuckled then stood up and shook Sable's hand. "Nice doing business with you Sable." He then sat back down and grinned as she left the room. "I never said what type of Womens Championship match I was going to put her in." He stood up and left his office for a moment, looking for Coach.  
  
Coach was in the middle of interviewing Lita when Eric interrupted. "Coach, I need to have a word with you."  
  
Lita glared. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of an interview?"  
  
"I can see that, but I don't really care what you have to say." He smiled in a cocky manner and pulled Coach aside.  
  
"I need you to get me the footage from the match between Sable and Stephanie, that is one match I have to see." He smirked.  
  
Coach seemed a little bewildered. "That's what you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Eric seemed unaffected by how Coach made that sound like a waste of time. "Don't you think it'd be worth watching?" He smirked.  
  
"Well of coarse, but I was.." Coach began.  
  
"You were, what? Interviewing Lita? Who cares! All she does is complain anyways. It seems that's all women do is complain. They're only good for a few things, and I think you know what I mean Coach." His eyebrow's went up.  
  
"I have to go interview Gene now, I'll catch up with you later." He said before excusing himself from the conversation.  
  
Eric couldn't figure out why everyone was being so rude to him lately, maybe they couldn't handle the truth, or his opinions. Eric looked at the time and decided to pack up his things and head back to his hotel. When he entered his office he started throwing all his work and anything else he needed in his black duffel bag. Stacy Keibler suddenly walked in before Eric could head out the door.  
  
"What is it Stacy?" He asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Mr. Bischoff, tonight's match was not fair at all. A few weeks ago when I faced Trish in a regular match, I almost won! But tonight all she had to do was just rip off my shirt and my shorts, and I just think that -"  
  
All Eric heard was 'blah, blah, blah'. He rolled his eyes and moved passed Stacy who was still talking. "Look Stacy, I have to head out now. Talk to me about this next week." He quickly said before rushing off to his limo. "But Mr. Bischoff!" She pouted to herself.  
  
Eric sighed as his limo driver opened the door for him. Eric threw his duffel bag in the back seat then got into the car and relaxed. "Women." He huffed. "They always need something."  
  
It wasn't long before he reached his hotel, Eric grabbed his bag and headed up to his hotel room as soon as he could to get some sleep. Once he entered his hotel room he threw his duffel bag on the floor and walked over to the bathroom area of his room, turning on the water in the shower. He took off his jacket gently and threw it on the closest chair across from the bathroom. Half an hour later he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking over to the huge mirror above the counter.  
  
He looked closely in the mirror and picked up his black comb, running it through his smooth, dark hair gently for a few minutes. When he was satisfied he put it down and smirked at the image in the mirror. "Still looking damn good." He said to himself before taking out his black silk pajama bottoms and putting them on.  
  
Suddenly his cell phone began to ring. Eric sighed and walked over to his coat pocket and took his cell phone out quickly. "Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Eric, I need to talk to you, it's.." Suddenly there was static. He cursed under his breath.  
  
Eric went out onto the balcony and stood there for a moment, hoping to get a reception. "Hello, are you there? Hello?" He stood there and waited for a response. He began hearing a loud roaring sound outside. He quickly looked up and saw lightening all up in the sky. Eric hung up quickly and then looked down at the number of the person who was trying to call him. Before he could hit redial he felt a bolt of lightening hit his cell phone, rushing through from the phone to his body. Eric quickly collapsed onto the hard floor and after a few moments, he passed out.  
  
When Eric awoke he began to stagger up onto his feet. He looked down at the fried cell phone on the balcony. His body was filled with pain and the last thing he remembered was the number popping up on his cell phone, then everything was pitch black. He walked over to his duffle bag and took out 2 advil, taking them quickly with his glass of water on the bathroom counter. Eric looked up at the time. "4: 30?" He said to himself, shaking his head as he walked over to his king size bed and slipping under the covers, a certain young brunette running through his mind before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I couldn't remember if Sable and Stephanie ever did have a match, but I could've sworn they did, if not then let's just say they did. On another note, I didn't want to steal the exact same way that Mel Gibson's character in the movie What Women Want received his um "gift" to read women's minds (even without wanting to) cause it was a little weird how he received it. I just couldn't see Eric putting on nail polish, mascara, n all that, plus getting electrocuted, cause that's what happened in the movie. I know the last part of this chapter may have been a little out there and not possible, but it's a fictional story. You just have to enjoy the ride and go with it. Hope everyone liked the first chapter. 


	2. Kisses & Crashes

Eric woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. He slowly sat up in his bed and tried to remember the events from last night. But all he could remember was Stephanie's voice ringing in his mind over and over again.  
  
He quickly started getting dressed to head off to Atlanta Georgia for the taping of Smackdown! He was going to pay a little visit to the princess, that meant harassing her to the point of annoyance or until he was completely satisfied.  
  
Bischoff stopped at the front desk where a tall, slender blonde was behind, looking through the book of people who had just recently checked in. Eric cleared his throat, trying to get her attention, but the blonde ignored him, continuing on her work. "Excuse me." He said in an annoyed tone. She looked up for a moment and then back down at the book, writing a name in a blank spot near the bottom. "Just one moment sir."  
  
Eric sighed heavily then crossed his arms, looking at his watch impatiently. The woman continued writing down names for a few minutes until Eric couldn't take it anymore. "Sometime today maybe?!" He said angrily.  
  
_What a dick, he can't wait 5 damn minutes for me to finish._ She thought.  
  
"Uh, excuse me?" He raised his eyebrows, knowing he was just insulted.  
  
"I didn't say anything sir." She said politely with a fake smile.  
  
"Yes, you did.. I'd like to speak to your manager Miss.." He stared at her uniform looking for name then spoke, "Miss Blenten." He said coldly.  
  
"There's no reason for that Sir, what can I do for you?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Eric looked at her suspiciously then spoke. "I just wanted to check out, I don't see how that could take -"  
  
"Last name?" She asked.  
  
"Bischoff." He replied quickly.  
  
"Ah here you are. Would you like to use cash, credit, or -"  
  
Eric cut her off. "Credit." He said handing her his visa card.  
  
She half smiled as she ran the card through the machine and printed off a receipt. She handed it to him with a pen and his card. "Sign here please."  
  
Eric sighed then quickly signed it, handing her the receipt copy and placing his in the leather wallet in his pocket.  
  
_I hope he gets out of my face now, I can't stand arrogant jerks like him who think we have all the time in the world to wait on him._  
  
"Have a nice day sir." She smiled.  
  
Eric cocked his head off to the side and didn't reply at all, he simply walked off with his duffel bag, heading out to the taxi, ready to take him to the airport.  
  
Once Eric arrived at the airport and all through out the flight he kept hearing women's voices in his head, and he didn't know where it was coming from, or if he was just making these things up in his mind. But considering what he heard, it was very unlikely he would make up such horrible things. All he heard about was shoes, husbands, affairs, shopping, business.. it was never ending.  
  
Once he arrived he checked in to his hotel, taking his bag up to his room as quick as possible, it seemed the day was already flying by too fast. Eric threw his bag down onto the floor and locked the door behind him before removing his coat and indulging in the mini bar in his deluxe suite. Eric took a bottle of tequila and a glass and set it up on the table, kicking his feet up after pouring a quarter glass.  
  
Eric sipped it slowly then turned on the TV, relaxing a bit before hearing a loud knock at the door. Eric sighed then set his glass down, pressing the mute button on the TV. He walked up to the door and answered it quickly, a small smile appearing on his face.  
  
"How nice to see you Sable." He looked her up and down for a moment, realizing she was wearing a short, low cut dark black dress. _What a slut._ He thought to himself.  
  
_Remember Sable, play him like a fiddle and he'll never know you're giving him false information.._ She thought to herself with a smile on her face.  
  
Eric cocked up an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"I didn't say anything Eric." She put her hands on his chest and lead him to the bed, pushing him down.  
  
"I have a proposition for you." She cooed.  
  
Eric sat up and sat a safe distance away from Sable, he could have sworn he heard her say she was playing him like a fiddle.  
  
_He's like putty in my hands._ She smirked.  
  
"Why are you here Sable?" He questioned her quickly.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if you made that match for me, and if you did.." She started pulling her straps down from her dress. "I could do you.." She paused. "A favor."  
  
Eric wasn't the slightest bit tempted, sure she was a fairly attractive woman, but she was way past her time, besides, he was interested in younger women. "I don't want any favors from you Sable.."  
  
_Asshole._  
  
"Alright, I see it isn't a good time to talk to you about our deal, so I'll see you on Smackdown tomorrow night alright?" She smiled innocently then stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Good bye Sable." Eric said in an annoyed tone.  
  
Sable left Eric's hotel room, heading back to her own to plot another evil scheme to not only screw over Eric but Stephanie as well somehow. She was going to get her championship match against Trish Stratus, whether that meant sleeping with him or not.  
  
Eric began thinking back to today's events and wondered what was going on and why he kept hearing voices from every woman he's encountered, and even ones he hasn't. He started thinking it was all in his head, and that he was just imagining it all. Eric then took the bottle of whisky and opened it, tilting it toward the glass but then suddenly stopped and pushed the glass off to the side, putting the tip of the bottle to his mouth then taking a swig of the strong liquid.  
  
Eric sat on his bed for a while and started thinking about when he should make his appearance tonight on Smackdown. He then decided to grab his jacket and head out to the arena. When his limo pulled up he quickly entered and made himself comfortable while thinking of ways to annoy the Smackdown GM tonight, a huge grin appearing on his face for the first time today.  
  
Once he arrived at the Smackdown arena he snuck in passed security with the help of an unexpected Smackdown superstar. He stopped at Stephanie's office and raised his hand up to knock but instead chuckled to himself before letting himself in. To his surprise she wasn't in there, so he made himself comfortable on her couch and started picking at her fruit tray that consisted of peaches, grapes, melon slices, and pears. He started eating on the peach slices and smirked thinking back to 2002 when Stephanie found him in her office and she yelled at him, forcing security to show him out of the arena. The night he told her she had nice peaches. He laughed to himself. _The expression on her face was absolutely priceless!_ He thought to himself.  
  
Finally she walked into her office looking down at a note pad in front of her. Eric checked her out for a moment. She was wearing a short sleeve button up white blouse, a few buttons undone to expose just a little cleavage with a black mini skirt, matching heels, and her hair was wavy. This was by far the best he's ever seen her look.  
  
Stephanie then walked over to her desk and placed the note pad down then looked over toward the dark haired RAW GM on the couch. She sneered. "What are you doing here?" She said angrily.  
  
Eric stood up and brushed himself off. "I decided to pay you a little visit princess." He walked up to her and smiled.  
  
_Oh my god, here we go. Another visit from the one and only, Eric Bischoff._  
  
She sighed. "Why are you here Eric?"  
  
Eric raised an eyebrow, realizing he just heard what she was thinking. "Well, I came here to tell you that I just signed one of your superstars to my RAW roster tonight. I thought you'd like to know he'll be very happy on RAW." He let out a small laugh.  
  
Stephanie clenched her fists. "Eric, get out of my office, right now!" She demanded.  
  
Eric leaned in closer to her and touched a strand of her hair. "You know, we don't have to fight, my offer is still on the table. We could still be friends, and .. possibly more." He leaned in even closer.  
  
Stephanie bit her lip. _Why is he doing this to me? Doesn't he know he makes me weak with his soft pouty lips, that smile.. those eyes.... Stop it Stephanie! Control yourself, you should be ashamed._ She suddenly turned a light shade of red in her cheeks. "Get out Eric, don't make me call security." She said calmly.  
  
Eric grinned this time, he had heard everything she said. And he knew he wasn't imagining it or he would have come up with something a bit more flattering. He quickly grabbed Stephanie by the waist aggressively and pulled her in for a long, sensual kiss. Stephanie tried to push him off of her but then gave in slowly.  
  
_He is such a great kisser.. This is the second time we've kissed in 3 years.. I should stop him, this is wrong, this is so wrong.._  
  
Eric suddenly stopped and looked at her for a moment. "No one has to know." He whispered softly.  
  
Stephanie's eyebrows shot up for a moment. "Has to know what?" She asked innocently, even though they both knew what he was talking about.  
  
Eric pressed her to him again and kissed her passionately, running his hands up and down her back to her butt slowly.  
  
_Great, now he's going to grab my ass, thinking I'm some flusie he can have his way with._  
  
Eric suddenly stopped his hands from heading toward her butt and kept them gently on her back, slowly he broke the kiss.  
  
He looked both ways for a minute when he just realized what had happened. "I need to-"  
  
"Yeah, it'd be for the best.." She said with concern in her tone of voice.  
  
_Just tell me I'm another woman to you and I'll never let it happen again, I wouldn't let it._ She thought to herself with a sad expression visibly showing on her face.  
  
Eric headed toward the door and then turned back for a moment, running his fingers through his thick dark hair. "You're not just another woman to me Stephanie, you're different." He said honestly.  
  
Stephanie didn't know how to feel when he said that, she let a small smile appear for a moment then it quickly vanished. "You only say that because I'm the boss's Daughter, and you could never have me." _Even if I let you._  
  
Eric nodded for a moment and decided to keep his pride and not lash out on her, even if she did get the last word for once. He opened the door and quickly left, heading back to the locker room of the superstar he was after this week. Stephanie stood there in her office and sighed, she wouldn't let her feelings, no matter how strong they were, get in the way of business. After all, she is a McMahon.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I love writing this story, and I'd have to say this is the most fun I've had writing fanfiction in a long time. I loved the movie What Women Want, and I'm trying to mix it up a bit instead of following everything that happened in the movie. Thank you for the reviews! 


	3. Heating Things Up

The next few days were aggravating. Eric couldn't stop hearing the thoughts of all women around him, even when he didn't want to. The next RAW came by faster then he expected, but all he could think about was Stephanie. He tried to convince himself it was crazy for him to be infatuated with someone he knew would never share the same feelings as him.  
  
Eric relaxed on his long black leather couch for a moment, trying to contemplate why this was happening to him. Was he supposed to learn some sort of lesson? Or was this just fate pointing its finger and laughing at him? Either way he wanted it to end, he couldn't bare hearing another woman pretend to act sweet to him and end up thinking he's an asshole.  
  
"I'm taking the night off." He said calmly to himself.  
  
Before he could grab his duffel bag Coach bursted into Eric's office, rushing over to him. "Eric, you won't believe this, but.. Stephanie McMahon just arrived at the arena, and rumor has it, she's going to try and steal a RAW superstar, tonight!"  
  
Eric closed his eyes for a moment and let out a soft sigh, then opened them again. "I'm not in the mood to deal with any women tonight." Eric put his hands in his pockets. "The last thing I want to do is talk to Stephanie McMahon."  
  
Coach tried to understand what was going on. "So, you want me to give the divas the rest of the night off?" He asked.  
  
Eric shrugged. "I don't know, let's say we have a diva battle royal, whoever wins gets to face Trish at the next Pay Per View event. All the divas will be included, except Lita. She will be facing Trish tonight for the title." He said firmly.  
  
Coach stood there and pondered for a moment. "But, don't you think the other divas wouldn't be very happy about-"  
  
"I don't give a damn what the other divas want! Tonight is about me. I'm taking the night off. You can handle the princess." He said, referring to Stephanie.  
  
Eric grabbed his duffel bag and headed out the door, Coach quickly followed. "But what if she manages to steal one of our best superstars right under our noses!? What will happen then?"  
  
Eric turned around quickly and snapped back. "If she does, I'll just grab one of her superstars from her, it goes back and forth, but usually I'm the one who ends up on top." He let out a smug laugh then thought about what he just said word by word, realizing it sounded a bit perverse, in his case anyways.  
  
Eric grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and headed toward the exit, calling his limo driver. Coach stayed behind and headed back to Eric's office, taking over for the night. Eric stopped in the parking lot, waiting for Jonathan to pick up the phone.  
  
Instead of getting a hold of his limo driver he received his automated voice message. "Hey, it's John, I'm not available right now. Please leave a message."  
  
Eric rolled his eyes. _I pay this guy a hell of a lot of money and he doesn't answer his damn phone._ "Hey, John. It's Eric Bischoff, I'm at the arena right now in the parking lot. I'll see you soon." He then quickly hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket, setting down his duffel bag next to him on the ground.  
  
"Can't believe how much I pay this guy, and he's never on time." Eric mumbled to himself, picking up his cell phone and re-dialing the number. Before anyone could pick up on the other line, he heard a very familiar voice in the same parking lot he was in.  
  
"Yes, I'm in the RAW arena right now. Just make sure she gets the message that I'm coming to talk to her about joining Smackdown." Stephanie continued talking on her cell phone then quickly hung up, heading toward the arena entrance.  
  
Eric turned around to spot Stephanie McMahon right by the entrance to the arena from the parking lot, she suddenly stopped in her tracks and swallowed hard. _Damnit, he spotted me._ She thought to herself, letting out an annoyed sigh. Eric slowly approached her.  
  
"Stephanie McMahon. What a .. surprise to see you here." He said sarcastically. "Couldn't stay away from me too long could you?" He asked with a cocky smile, running his hand through his hair for a moment before looking her up and down.  
  
"You're disgusting Eric." She sneered.  
  
"I know you really don't feel that way about me Steph." He touched her chin gently and leaned in toward her.  
  
_Don't let him kiss you again. It's wrong to fall for the enemy, especially Eric Bischoff._ she thought to herself.  
  
Stephanie tiled her head away from his touch and looked down. "I have business to take care of Eric."  
  
Eric stopped and looked at her for a moment. "Stealing another one of my superstars princess? Possibly a diva this time?" He asked, an eyebrow slightly raised.  
  
Stephanie looked at him with a weird expression on her face. "How did you-"  
  
"Oh, I know." He smirked.  
  
Stephanie turned her back to him, heading for the entrance. Eric quickly grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. "Don't walk away from me Steph."  
  
Stephanie looked in his eyes for a moment and felt her entire body go weak. She thought back to Smackdown's Halloween Special 2002 when he first advanced on her in her own office, and the worst part was-she let him. This time Stephanie wouldn't fall for that, even if there was chemistry between them every time they were in the same room.  
  
"Let go of me Eric." She demanded.  
  
Eric leaned in closer, cornering her against the wall. Stephanie felt the cold concrete against her back. Stephanie took in deep breaths when she noticed the look of desire in Eric's eyes, piercing hers.  
  
"Eric, we can't do this. It's so wrong, don't you see that?!" She looked around for a moment then tried to escape his grasp.  
  
Eric grabbed her arm quickly, spinning her around to face him. "Stephanie, wait." He searched her eyes for a moment, waiting for her to start forming thoughts in her head about what just happened.  
  
"What is it Eric?" She asked. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Stephanie, please. I know this is very weird, and probably awkward. For you. But.." He started.  
  
Stephanie interrupted him. "You mean, it isn't weird at all to you? This thing that we have, I mean..don't have.. we don't..." She paused, trying to think of what to say. _Smooth Stephanie, real smooth._ "Damnit Eric!" She screeched.  
  
"How is it supposed to make me feel?" He put his hands on both of her arms and looked her in the eyes. "You think I like feeling this way Stephanie? You think I like thinking about you, dreaming about you.." He let go of her and ran his fingers through his hair and looked her up and down again. Since the moment they met he had felt the strongest attraction to her more then any woman he's ever seen. _Must be that McMahon blood in her that makes her so moody._  
  
"I won't be stopping by your arena anymore, and I'd appreciate it if you did the same. If you what you just said was true, you'll stay away from me." She said firmly before turning her back on him once more and starting to walk away.  
  
"You can't tell me you don't feel something for me, I know you do." He called out.  
  
Stephanie stopped in her tracks. _Even though I do, I can't let it get to me. I refuse to get hurt again._ "I don't feel anything for you." She said turning toward him. "You disgust me. You're.. appalling! I hate you and I hate everything you stand for." _God, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do this. You forced me to._ Stephanie quickly looked away, trying to show no emotion other then anger.  
  
"just do me a favor and pretend this never happened. None of it. Not Halloween, nothing. You can go back to being an arrogant jerk who treats women like their objects again, and you can keep your reputation of being an asshole. We can go back to fighting like we used to, competing, and you will never hit on me again." She insisted, getting closer to him. "This is just.. too much. I could never be interested in someone like you." _If I hit him where it hurts, he'll leave me alone._  
  
Eric looked down, ashamed. Then he realized he'd have to convince her she was wrong. "Stephanie, I know you have feelings for me. You just don't want to get hurt again. But I can assure you right now.." Eric paused and started to think to himself for a moment. He knew he'd probably end up hurting her later on since she was partially right about him. He is an asshole, even he knew that.  
  
Stephanie looked at him for a moment. "What, Eric? What were you going to assure me of? That you'd never hurt me? We both know that isn't true." _You can also be selfish, manipulative, egotistical.._ "Okay, I get it." He said sharply. Stephanie gave him a confused look. "Get what?" She folded her arms.  
  
Eric then stopped and looked down for a moment, realizing he had to make up something to get himself out of this situation. "I get that you think all men will hurt you. I don't blame you to be quite honest." Eric began to pace in front of her for a moment then stopped. "You know what? You're right. This would be way too awkward for the both of us. It could never .." He sighed then place his hand over his forehead for a moment, trying to think.  
  
"I have to go." Stephanie backed up slowly. "This time, don't stop me. I don't like you Eric, I never have. And if for some odd reason you really do feel something for me..." She paused then sighed._I'm really going to hate myself later._ She thought to herself, turning her head to the side away from him again. _Damnit Stephanie, you're a McMahon, don't let yourself fall for this asshole._ "Just.. stay away from me."  
  
Eric grabbed her by the arm. "You really think you're too good for me princess? Well, truth be told, I'm too good for you!" He let his arrogant side take over.  
  
Stephanie's eyebrows pointed down, showing her angry expression. "Screw you Bischoff!"  
  
"No! Screw you McMahon! It seems your entire family thinks they're too damn good for everyone but the truth is, you aren't! Get over yourself, you're nothing special. You're just like everyone else, except that you're Daddy runs the company!" He mocked her.  
  
Stephanie raised her hand to slap him, but Eric quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "What are you going to do Steph? Slap me? Go ahead, do it." He still held onto her wrist firmly, but not too tight to hurt her. Stephanie used her other hand and put it around his neck, pulling him in for a long, sensual kiss. Eric let go of her arm and pressed her body against his, not even noticing a fellow RAW superstar witnessing the steamy kiss between the two General Managers.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** I didn't mean to make this entire chapter all Eric/Steph, but I had so many things going on through my head about this chapter, and I like Eric/Steph moments, plus I love the way they argue. The whole love/hate thing has me intrigued. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! 


	4. Don't Deny It

Stephanie slowly pulled away from Eric and looked deep into his eyes. When she realized who it was she was kissing she quickly looked down with an ashamed expression on her face. _I enjoyed that way too much._ She thought to herself quietly. 

Eric ran his fingers through his hair for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next. Instead of thinking it over he quickly assumed it was alright to continue kissing the young McMahon without thinking twice. Eric put his hands on Stephanie's waist and leaned in to kiss her once more but she turned away slowly sharply. "I have to go now."

She looked up at him with her deep blue eyes full of sorrow, and gave him a half smile. "I'm sorry." She softly said before finally escaping his touch.

Eric sighed then looked off to the side. "Oh, that's right. Tonight you were going to steal one of my superstars, how could I possibly forget that?" He made a snide remark with a smug look on his face, continuing on. "Tell me, did you sleep with one of the superstars in order to get them on your show Steph? Or did you just make a promise to give it up when you know you won't? Scott was right, you're a tease." He said, even though he knew good and well she was after a female superstar.

Stephanie glared. "Now you know why I could never be interested in someone like you."

Eric felt like she hit him where it hurt, but he wouldn't let her get the best of him. He held his heart as if he was in pain in a fake manner, "oooh, ouch princess. I'm so hurt. What ever will I do?" He half-laughed to himself even though inside he was slowly dying.

Stephanie walked up to him and slapped him hard. "This is the last time I'm going to tell you. Stay. Away. From. Me." She then turned her back on him and stormed off.

Eric's smile turned to an angry expression, but then quickly changed to a sick smirk. _I love it when she plays hard to get._ He thought to himself.

Stephanie walked around the arena, looking for the diva she was going to sign to Smackdown but couldn't find her, it was then that she ran into her ex husband. Stephanie stopped and swallowed hard for a moment, looking at the angry expression on his face. "I'm not even going to ask what you're doing here, I'm just going to assume you're here to steal one of RAW's superstars." He crossed his arms over his firm chest.

Stephanie let her arms fall at her sides. "Actually, yes I am here to sign .. a diva." She nodded for a moment, realizing their conversation was a bit more awkward then she had imagined.

HHH nodded for a second then spoke with a sarcastic manner in his voice. "Well, I'd just love to stay and chat with my ex wife who I haven't spoken to since the divorce but I have more important business to take care of." He smirked then brushed passed her.

Stephanie turned to him for a moment. "Hunter." She called out.

HHH turned around sharply. "What Steph?"

"Never mind." She said softly before walking off. HHH raised an eyebrow and watched her leave for a moment, there was obviously no respect between either of them for putting each other through hell during the divorce process 3 years ago, and neither of them planned on getting on one another's good side anytime soon.

Eric watched backstage from the segment that just went on between HHH and Stephanie. His eyes narrowed a bit as he tried to figure out what Stephanie was trying to say to HHH. "What the hell am I doing here?" He said to himself.

_You are moping around hoping Stephanie will walk right into your office, take off all her clothes and-_ Suddenly he shook his thoughts out of his head. It was highly inappropriate to think of her in that way when he was trying to think of ways to win her over. But then again, he did notice over the years she seemed to like the way he looked her over, made remarks about her breasts, talk about how attractive she was and occasionally drop hints that he'd like to 'get to know her better.'

When Stephanie arrived in the parking lot she saw a familiar figure waiting for her at her limo. She sighed to herself and walked up to him with caution. "What do you want Eric? I told you to leave me alone. Don't you get it? Or do I need to slap you again?" _Please don't make me slap you again, I hate it when you make me do that. If only you weren't such a jackass at times._

Eric raised an eyebrow and looked at her briefly. "I know I can be a jackass sometimes Stephanie." He started.

_It's almost like he can read my mind. This isn't the first time he's repeated something I've thought.. even if it was one word out of the whole sentence._ She cocked an eyebrow up. "Eric, you can't..." She began, then started to laugh a little to herself. "It's impossible."

"What's impossible Steph?" He asked her, a serious tone in his voice.

_He can't possibly..._She began.

"Never mind Bischoff, just get out of my way so I can head back to my hotel and get some sleep." She moved closer to him, trying to find the handle to the door.

Eric moved his body against her gently, pressing her against the car. He leaned in as if he was about to kiss her neck, but instead of a pair of warm lips touching her skin she felt his hot breath on her neck, part of her began to quiver for a moment, almost anxious to see what he would do next. He slowly began to move up to her cheek, she could feel his skin so close to hers, then finally he was face to face with her.

They locked eyes for a moment before he leaned in to kiss her. Stephanie felt her whole body go weak, _how was this any different then the other times we've kissed?_ She thought to herself.

Eric gave her a soft, sensual kiss for a moment. She let her hand slide up onto his chest, his black leather coat gently touched the top of her hand. Eric pressed her against the limo a bit harder, letting his tongue massage hers for a moment then finally broke the kiss.

Stephanie looked at him as if she had completely lost herself in him. He touched her cheek gently then spoke. "I'm going to drop by Thursday night, I hope you don't mind." He grinned.

Stephanie just shook her head 'yes' gently. She couldn't believe what an amazing kisser he was. He had the softest lips, and he really knew how to kiss her! Whether it was aggressive, soft and sensual, or a surprising kiss, he kept her in a state of awe.

"See you Thursday Steph." He winked before walking off, heading back to his office for the last 15 minutes of RAW.

Stephanie gulped for a moment then opened her door, allowing herself to get into the limo and sit down for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "Where to Ms. McMahon?" The driver asked.

"The hotel please." She said quietly.

Stephanie laid back and tried to relax, she took out her planner and wrote down her plans for the rest of the week, and a reminder to try and call Molly Holly one more time to see if she still wanted to sign on to Smackdown.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Dun dun! It's Molly Holly! Where is Stephanie and Eric's relationship going? And is Steph catching on to what's going on with Eric? Hmm. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and for taking forever to finally put it up. I've had some things go on in my life that I've been pretty busy with. The next chapter should be up shortly. 


	5. Closer To You

Once Stephanie arrived at the hotel she walked up to the elevator and pressed the two button, waiting for it to arrive. She patiently stood in front of it with her arms crossed over one another in an annoyed manner. It wasn't waiting that bothered her one bit, it was what Eric said about her that annoyed her so badly that she couldn't think of anything else.

_Or is it that you refuse to think of anything but him? _She asked herself.

Stephanie always tried to have the last laugh, or at least the last word. But this time it seemed what Eric said had effected her more then her words had cut him, or so she thought.

Stephanie finally stepped into the elevator and waited until she heard a loud _ding_ she stepped out of the elevator and walked to her room, reaching around her pockets, thenher purse for her key card to the hotel room.

_Damnit, where did I leave my card?_ She cursed herself in her head.

Finally she realized she didn't have it with her, that she must have left it in her rental car. Quickly she rushed to the elevator and waited for it to come back up. When she heard the distinct _ding_ once again she stepped in and pressed the 1 button then waited.

Once she arrived at the first floor she rushed to her car, taking out her keys along the way and dangling them between her fingers.

She stopped at her car and inserted the key into the door when she felt the presence of someone behind her. She felt goosebumps on the back of her neck as the tall figure moved closer to her. Stephanie swallowed hard and turned around slowly, _Great, I'm going to be face to face with a mugger or some sicko rapist.. or.._ her eyes widened, _Eric?_ The General Manager of RAW had a very unpleasant look on his face.

Stephanie put her hand on her heart and let out a nervous laugh. "You scared me! You should know better then to sneak up on people." She put her hand down and turned toward her car, unlocking it and opening the door.

"Stephanie, we have to talk." He said calmly. _I hope it has nothing to do with us, there isn't even an us yet, is there?_

Stephanie grabbed her key card then locked the door, turning around sharply. "About what?" She asked.

"I think you know." He said getting closer to her, a look of determination in his eyes.

Stephanie started breathing a little heavier as she locked eyes with the man she was supposed to hate.

"I don't know what you want Eric, but.." She slipped her key card in her purse then looked back at him, trying to think of something to say. _Come up with something witty._ She told herself.

"I'm not here to argue with you Stephanie." He said reassuringly.

_That's a first._ She thought.

Eric sighed, knowing what all women think lately, especially Stephanie, hadn't been a very pleasant experience for him the past couple weeks.

"Look Eric, I really.." She paused, trying to tell her pride to lay low for a minute, "I didn't mean anything I said back at the arena, I'm sorry." She let out a sigh, realizing how hard it was to tell the man she was supposed to hate that she was sorry.

Eric had a shocked expression on his face after she said the words "I'm sorry" for saying a few cruel words to him back at the arena.

"I'm surprised you even said you were sorry Princess." He smirked.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Please don't make me regret telling you I was sorry. Cause I could very well-" Stephanie suddenly felt Eric's lips press gently against hers, his hands finding his way to the curve of her back.

After the kiss was broken Stephanie looked at him with a relaxed gaze but suddenly shook it off. "We can't keep doing this Eric, it's really not good for business." She insisted.

"Who said our relationship had to be about business?" He asked as his left eyebrow raised up.

Stephanie crossed her arms. "Because I can see it all flashing in front of my eyes. We continue this.. thing we have and when I steal one of your superstars or you steal one of mine, then we'll fight and bicker, and.. it'll just end up in one big mess!"

"Who said that was a bad thing? Could lead to some amazing make up sex." He grinned from ear to ear.

"You're disgusting." She said.

"But you like it." He pointed out.

"No, I don't. That's my point. I don't want you to make the moves on me, I was happy before you came into my life Eric, I was even happier when you weren't meddling in my personal affairs." She insisted.

A small grin appeared on Eric's face.

"I know what your going to say, Eric. So save it and just leave." She said angrily.

Eric's smile turned to a frown quickly, his eyebrows pointing down showing an angry expression on his face. "What is your problem princess?"

"You were going to say something about me apologizing and make fun of me weren't you? I know you too well by now. You're so predictable." She huffed.

_She would be so much better at this mind reading game I have going on then I am. It has many ups and downs, right now.. I'm seeing the downside of it._ He silently thought to himself.

Stephanie sighed and wondered why she was still standing there. "Look Stephanie, yes, I was going to say something that would probably piss you off, what am I saying? It would be guaranteed to piss you off, but .." He paused, trying to think of what to say.

Stephanie half laughed.

"Would you just stop letting your McMahon pride get in the way for your feelings for me? I _know_ how you feel about me, but your pride stands in the way. Try thinking with.." He paused for a second, just realizing what he was about to say. "Your heart for once." He said it calmly and thought to himself about how much of hypocrite he was for saying that.

"Start thinking with my heart Eric? And when have you done that? You're the one who thinks with your dick more then anything else!" She screeched while pointing at him as if she thought that would make it seem like she was making her point.

Eric put his hands in his jacket pockets for a moment and tried to think of what to say, so many thoughts passed through his mind, but not a single one was the right thing to say it seemed.

"What Eric? Did I point out the obvious like I always do and it hurt your pride like usual?" She hissed.

Eric moved closer to her but Stephanie took a step back. "Don't Eric." She put her hands up to keep him from getting any closer, "just .. leave." She pointed to the exit as she tilted her head a little to the left, trying to figure him out.

He stood there for a moment then finally turned his back to her, taking a few steps.

"That's it?" She called out.

Eric turned back. "What do you expect Stephanie?"

"Well, I thought you'd pick a fight or try and .. I don't know, at least defend yourself. This is pathetic." She almost laughed.

"I just don't think I'll ever be good enough for you Stephanie. Your standards are far too high for anyone." He cocked his head to the side as a small apathetic smile appeared.

Stephanie crossed her arms and started thinking quiet thoughts to herself. _It's never been that._She thought to herself for a moment."Eric.." She walked up to him and turned him toward her, trying to get herself together for just one moment.

"It's never been that my standards are too high, it's just that.. I don't really.." _Say. It._ She encouraged herself in her mind. "I have a hard time trusting guys since Hunter left me." She finally let it out.

Eric didn'tlet a smug smile appear this time. He actually felt sorry for the princess.

"Stephanie, everyone knew that Hunter didn't deserve you." He said softly, getting closer to her and touched a strand of her hair with his index and middle finger.

_I can't do this. I can't.. do this.._ She told herself while trying to turn away from him.

"Yes you can.." Eric said as he moved closer to her.

"I can what?" Sheasked in an angry tone.

Eric kept his eyes locked with hers for a moment. He then realized he had slipped up big time. _Shit._ He said to himself in his head.

"You know, you've been acting very strange lately. It seems you've almost been.. able.. to.." She paused now and then. "That would be impossible." She said with a nervous laugh.

Eric seemed more then a little worried.

Stephanie noticed his expression and tried to read him. "You can.."

"No, I can't." He insisted.

Stephanie bit her lower lip for a moment then tried to think. "Look, it's really cold out here and I think we should..."

"Go to my hotel room and finish this conversation?" Eric said as his eyebrows raised up.

_For once I'll be able to use my 'gift' for something useful.._ He thought to himself with a grin.

"That sounds better. It looks like it's about to rain any minute and I don't want to get soaked out here." She half-smiled.

_I wouldn't mind one bit. _Eric thought to himself.

Stephanie started slowly heading toward the door, Eric following behind. For that night Stephanie tried not to let her thoughts take control of whatmight happen that night. Whether it would beright or wrong, it would only be just one time. Besides,she couldn't stand being alone tonight.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Wish I could have put this up sooner, but the Holiday's are very busy. But since I'll be home more, I should be finishing up this story within the next couple weeks. Hope everyone likes the story. 


	6. Bed Of Lies

The hotel door clicked behind them as they entered Eric's hotel room. Stephanie slowly took off her jacket as Eric watched on, placing it gently on a hanger then inside the closet.His eyes wandered over her, thinking quiet thoughts to himself about what he assumed would happen next. 

_Oh, this isn't awkward at all._ She thought to herself in a sarcastic manner as she looked at Bischoff, her nerves getting the best of her.

"Stephanie." He walked up to her and stroked her arms gently with his warm hands. "I'm not even going to ask if you're okay with this." His eyebrows shot up for a moment, then finally realized how much of a jerk he must have sounded like.

Stephanie felt a small shiver go up her spine. _Wait.. does he think I'm going to sleep with him?!_ _I'm not sleeping with him! _Stephanie's expression said it all, she was enraged by his words.

"You are such a tease." Eric took his hands off of her arms then walked toward the door, opening it quickly.

Stephanie went up to him and shoved him violently. "How dare you call me a tease!"

"I have been called a slut." She paused. "A tease. A whore. A "hoe bag". You name it, I've been called it. Why, Eric? Because the people who called me those horrible names were jealous."

Eric rolled his eyes at why _she _thought men, and the ocassional divascalled her all those things. He knew the real reason why. "Have you ever considered maybe that they don't like you, that's why they call you these things?"

Stephanie bit her lip. "People who are jealous of me call me all those names that I don't deserve to be labeled as. That's the only truth behind it, or .. maybe it's the complete opposite. You called me a tease because I won't sleep with you. So maybe because men can't have me, they spread rumors about me." She pointed out with a cocky smirk.

"No I called you that because you _are_ a tease. Even Scott Steiner knew that when you tried to sign him and promised .. sexual favors if he signed with you. Because that's the type of business woman you are." He snickered.

Stephanie slapped him hard across his face, causing a light red mark to appear.

"I don't need this from you Eric, I expected more out of you."

Eric's eyes pierced hers with anger. "What did you expect McMahon? Did you expect me to hold you while you cried? Or, let you lean on my shoulder?" He mocked her. "Did you expect me to listen to how much your life has been one big shithole since Hunter left you?! What did you expect?!" He yelled.

Stephanie's eyes filled up with tears. She tried her best to not let them fall onto her soft, delicate cheeks but slowly they began to fall. "You bastard." She said through tears and a scratchy voice.

Eric ran his fingers through his hair and realized just how low he had went. "Steph. I'm sorry."

Stephanie started heading out the door but Eric grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him, gently holding her close to him as she wept softly.

"I never expected this to happen." He said quietly as he shut the door.

"Expected what to happen?" She asked.

"I think you know." He replied.

Stephanie pulled away from him slowly.

"Tell me Eric." She demanded.

"See! This is one of the reasons why I-" he paused when he realized what he was about to say.

"Why you.. what?" She asked as she moved closer to him, barely inches away now.

"I think we've both been denying it all along Stephanie." He touched her cheek gently.

She softly leaned into it as she closed her eyes for a moment, realizing she knew exactly what he was talking about. Stephanie opened her eyes slowly and looked at him, trying to figure out what to do next.

"This really isn't like you Eric." She said softly.

Eric removed his hand and put it at his side then began to pace. "You think I want to feel this way Stephanie?" His eyes pierced hers as he spoke. "I didn't choose to fall in love with you."

"Try not to sound like it's the worst thing in the world Eric, because it's not." Stephanie took a step toward him. "The worst thing in the world to me, would be to have any feelings for _you_ Eric other then hate." She said in a 'as a matter of fact' way.

"You don't mean that." He extended his hand out to touch her again.

"Yes, I do." She said as she pulled away.

"What are we doing Eric? This is .. so ridiculous, absurd even for us to be here. I should be in my hotel room, alone.." _As always._ "And .." _Don't say lonely, restless, or depressed._ Before she could come up with the words to shoot right back at him his lips found his way to hers instantly.

He kissed her hungrily as his hands roamed up her shirt, removing it quickly. Stephanie couldn't let her conscience get in the way again, tonight she wanted to feel something real. Eric pushed down her skirt, anxious to lay her down onto the bed.

Eric kept kissing her on her neck, lips, and shoulders as he began to remove his own clothing, finally laying her down onto the soft, warm sheets of his king bed. Stephanie moaned as his lips found their way down her neck to her chest. And just like that, it seemed that the whole world had stopped.

The next morning Stephanie's eyes fluttered open slowly when a ray of sunshine peeked through the windows onto her soft skin. She turned around slowly and realized who she was laying next to. _Oh.. my god. I slept with.. Eric. What have I done?_ She thought to herself.

Eric woke up hearing Stephanie's thoughts running through his head louder then a beating drum. He sat up slowly and they both made eye contact for a brief moment. Stephanie looked away, ashamed.

_What if he tells everyone? Oh god.. I made the hugest mistake in my life. What if Hunter finds out?_ She pulled the covers up over her naked body and held them against her tightly.

"Well, good morning to you too." Eric said sarcastically.

Stephanie turned toward him slowly, still keeping the sheets against her. "Eric.. I don't think that last night should've-"

"I won't tell anyone Steph." He said sincerely.

Stephanie let out a deep sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god."

"Was I really that bad?" He joked.

"No, you weren't bad.." She stared.

"But I wasn't good?" He asked, this time seriously.

"You were great, really. You were." She insisted. _A lot better then Hunter, and he was pretty damn good. But this was.. amazing._ A small smile appeared on her face. Eric grinned from ear to ear, realizing her sincerity in her thoughts.

"Look, just because this happened, it doesn't mean I'm going to .. sleep with you again." She finally said.

"Why not? We both really enjoyed it." He smirked.

"Because, it's wrong and.." She started.

Eric moved closer to her then pinned her down onto the bed. He started kissing her gently for a moment then stopped, tracing kisses down her neck then back up to her face. "Are you sure?" He asked teasingly.

"I need to head back to my hotel room." She whispered softly.

Stephanie slowly moved toward the edge of the bed, taking the sheets with her, but Eric tugged on them, bringing her closer to him. "What if I don't want you to leave?" He asked.

"Well, you don't have a say in that." She replied.

Stephanie kicked her feet over the edge of the bed and tried to stand up, keeping the sheets around her body, but Eric tugged on them again, causing her to fall back onto the bed gently.

"Stop it Eric, right now!" She demanded.

Eric grinned to himself, obviously pleased by her reaction. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, pressing his check against the side of her face, letting his lips tease the side of her neck.

Stephanie felt a chill run up and down her body. _Don't moan. Don't.._

"Mmmm" A small moan appeared from her lips. Sshe realized what he was trying to do, and quickly she escaped his touch.

"Can you at least turn around so I can get dressed?" She asked.

"Believe me Steph, I saw it _all_ last night." He winked.

Stephanie's lip curled in disgust. "Still, turn around. I don't want you staring at me."

"Stephanie, you have no reason to be ashamed of your body. I promise I won't stare.." _Much._ He insisted.

Stephanie tried not to get embarrassed as she stood up and removed the sheets from her cautiously, getting off of the bed to look for her clothes which were scattered all over the floor. She collected them piece by piece as Eric watched on, smirking to himself in approval of the exposed beauty before him.

Stephanie took everything and headed to the bathroom, placing the pile of clothes on the counter before stepping into the shower and turning on the hot water, trying to wash off the smell of Eric's expensive cologne on her body. _Why can't this just be some bad dream I can wake up from? What was I thinking last night?_ She let her thoughts collect during her shower as Eric stood outside the bathroom, getting dressed.

"Stephanie, I'm going down to Starbucks, would you like anything?" He offered, trying to sound nice.

Stephanie peeked her head out of the shower curtain and called out. "No thanks, I'm fine."

Eric sighed then headed out the door, taking the elevator down to the 1st level. The elevator let out a loud _ding_ once it was on the 1st level. He walked out of the elevator and headed to his rental car, driving to the nearest Starbucks.

Meanwhile Stephanie tried to think of ways to explain to him that she didn't want relationship with him, she was scared by the way she felt about him and didn't want to get hurt again. But instead of facing him when he returned, she came up with a better plan.

When Bischoff returned to the hotel, she would be gone.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **I'm almost finished with the story! Thank you everyone for your reviews, I'm so glad everyone likes my Eric/Steph fics! 


	7. Learning The Truth

It had been two weeks since the incident at the hotel with Eric. and Stephanie was finding it hard to concentrate since then. She felt so much guilt for what she did, but at the same time, she felt even worse for realizing she had feelings for the man she was supposed to hate. Stephanie tried to think about the matches for the night, keeping her pen pressed against the white paper attached to the clipboard.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Stephanie sat up straight and looked over. "Come in," she called out with a hint of worry in her voice. She was hoping to be left alone for a while, but being the GM of Smackdown, she knew there would be no such thing as privacy at work.

Slowly Torrie Wilson entered her office. Stephanie forced a smile on her face. "Hello Torrie, is there something I can do for you," She asked.

"Stephanie, I noticed that lately I haven't been getting enough matches. I was hoping you could do something about that because I'm tired of coming here week after week and finding out that I don't have anyone to face in a match that night. Just because we don't have the Women's Championship here on Smackdown.."

"First of all Torrie, just because RAW has the Women's Championship doesn't mean that.." Stephanie then realized what kind of argument she was about to start, then decided to stop before she got too ahead of herself and decided to let Torrie have a match.

"How about this Torrie.. you can face anyone you would like to tonight." She calmly said.

"Really? That's great Stephanie. Thank you so much."

"You better get ready for your match, cause it's up next."

Torrie finally left Stephanie's office, she let out a sigh of relief. _Finally_ She thought to herself. She leaned back and stretched for a moment then went back to the schedule for the night.

An hour later Stephanie sat at her desk, tapping her pen against the table trying to collect her thoughts, but all she could think about was Eric. She looked over at the clock. It read 9:45. Stephanie decided it was time for her to leave. It wasn't like her to leave when there's 15 minutes left in the show, but she couldn't sit in the office and think for another 15 minutes, especially about the General Manager of RAW.

Stephanie grabbed her purse and keys then headed for the door, but when she opened the door she found an unwanted visitor standing in the hallway leading to her office.

"Eric." She said softly to herself.

_Maybe he didn't see me._ She thought to herself as she quickly took a few steps back and shut the door quietly. But Eric's eyes darted over to the door suddenly.

Stephanie kept her back pressed against the door as she tried to think of a way to get out of this awkward situation. Meanwhile Eric walked closer to her office and then put his hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it. Stephanie felt the door pushing against her and quickly turned around.

Once Eric was in and he spotted Stephanie, his eyes never left hers. There was a moment of silence between them until Stephanie decided to break the ice.

"Hello Eric," she said calmly.

"Stephanie," he said coldly.

"What are you doing here," she asked, even though she knew the answer.

Eric moved closer to her so they were barely inches away from each other. "Why did you leave the hotel Stephanie," he whispered.

"Because Eric, I can't do this." She started but noticed the confused expression on his face. "What? Did you think that we could actually start dating, then God forbid, get married someday and live happily ever after?" She laughed. "I just don't see that happening." _I can't fall in love with you, don't let me fall in love with you.._ she thought to herself.

Eric took a deep breath, he knew it was time to tell her the truth. "Stephanie, I have something to tell you, you might want to sit down."

Stephanie had a very worried look on her face.

"Stephanie, please.." he took her by the hand but she quickly removed it and walked over to the couch, crossing her right leg over the left. Eric walked over and sat down next to her, trying to figure out a way to tell her. "I've been reading you're mind the past month Stephanie."

Stephanie looked at him, trying to figure out if he was trying to be serious or if he was just trying to make her laugh. "Okay, sure Eric, you can read my mind." She laughed.

"Not just your mind, any woman that walks by me! I can read their minds! And it's not a pretty thing either. I thought it would be a wonderful gift but.."

Stephanie cut him off. "Let me guess, they had some horrible thoughts about you that you didn't even want to hear?" She continued laughing.

"Actually yes, and it's not funny. It's true. Think something right now and I'll tell you exactly what you just thought." He gave her that "go on" look.

"Okay, fine." She smiled. _what kind of idiot does he take me for? I'm not going to believe this bull shit._  
"What kind of idiot does he take me for? I'm not going to believe this bull shit!" Eric repeated.

Stephanie's eyes widened. "No.." _This can't be happening. Oh god, that means he knew what I was thinking while we were sleeping together, oh no.._ She thought to herself.

"Actually it was pretty nice knowing what you were thinking during sex, because then I knew what you liked and wanted more of..." He commented with a grin, and one eye brow raised.

Stephanie quickly stood up. "Stop it Eric!" She demanded.

Eric stood up as well, "Stop what? I can't turn it off! I'm stuck with it! It's a curse, but at the same time, I heard some things you've thought that I've been wanting to hear for the longest time." He said as he got closer to her, reaching out to touch her.

Stephanie pulled away. "Those are my private thoughts Eric, I didn't want anyone knowing them. Especially you." She held back the tears. _Don't cry, don't cry.. damnit stop thinking.. he can hear you._

Stephanie turned away from him, Eric found that to be his only chance. He grabbed her and pulled her to him tightly. Stephanie finally let everything go and cried as he held her. A few moments passed by before Eric pulled away and touched her face gently.

"Stephanie, I understand now. I know what you've meant by the way I've been treating women and especially the way I've been treating you. I knew it was all fun and games, the teasing and comments about your body but.. Stephanie.." Eric knew this wasn't like him at all, but he felt like this was the reason why that curse to read women's minds was brought upon him. To understand women. And the one woman he could never quite figure out, he finally understood her.

But for some reason he couldn't let those three little words escape his lips that he'd longed to say to Stephanie for the longest time. Pride was in the way, and he couldn't fight it off. "Would you like to come back to my hotel room with me?" He asked.

Stephanie gave him the glare of death. "Is that what you were trying to do? Sleep with me again?" she was outraged.

"Stephanie, it's far from that, I just thought you might want a little company tonight." He said innocently.  
Stephanie thought about it for a moment. _What does he mean by far from it? He doesn't think I'm attractive anymore?_ Eric sighed. "Stephanie, I've always found you to be very attractive - believe me. I'd sleep with you tonight but I realize that you're in an emotional state right now and you can't figure out things quite yet, so I wouldn't want to take advantage of you."

He then rolled his eyes at himself for being so caring and considerate.

"Okay Eric, I'll go with you." She said calmly as she walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. "You really have changed, Eric. I think you getting the ability to read women's minds was a sign that you needed to change your ways. Everything happens for a reason." She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

Eric walked over to the door and opened it for Stephanie, motioning for them to go. Stephanie and Eric left Smackdown together and headed back to his hotel room, but the ride there was the most uncomfortable silence he had ever experienced. Once they arrived at the hotel they both got out of the limo and walked to the elevator.

Eric looked over at Stephanie, she was wearing a black, low cut t-shirt and a red skirt with black high heels. He let his eyes wander a bit longer before he heard the loud _ding_ signaling that it was time to get off the elevator.  
Stephanie and Eric stepped out of the elevator and walked to room 218. He took out his key card and slid it through the door quickly, opening it for Stephanie to enter first. As he entered he turned on the lights and led her to the bedroom as he took off his black leather jacket and threw it on the chair. Stephanie paced around a little bit before finally sitting down on the bed, images of them making love in his hotel room 2 weeks ago running through her mind.

Eric took out one of his long, black t-shirts from his bag and threw it to Stephanie who caught it quickly and held it up. "It's for you to wear tonight. Unless you brought a night gown with you in that tiny little purse of yours," his eyes traveled down to her tiny Dooney and Burke bag. Stephanie smiled. "This'll do."

Stephanie went in to take a shower as Eric started taking out his t-shirt and boxers to wear to bed. He still had some time before Stephanie was done so he sat down on the bed and turned on the news. Twenty-five minutes later Stephanie walked out of the bathroom in his t-shirt, her hair tied up in a black scrunchy. Eric couldn't help but look her over as she walked toward him. "I think you look a lot better in that t-shirt then I do." He smirked.  
She ignored his comment and slipped under the covers. Eric grabbed his boxers and t-shirt, then walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Stephanie turned off the tv but turned on the light on her side of the bed as she looked up at the ceiling.

Eric walked out of the bathroom and ran the towel through his thick, dark hair for a moment then placed it on the counter before walking over to the bed and slipping under the covers next to Stephanie. Slowly he moved closer to her, placing his hand on the side of her hip. Stephanie got the hint and turned toward Eric, locking eyes with him for a moment before he put his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead, then once on the lips.  
Stephanie laid her head against Eric's chest and closed her eyes.

"Good night Eric," she whispered.

"Good night Stephanie," he replied.

"Stephanie.."

"Yes Eric?"

There was a short pause before he finally spoke.

"I love you."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm back! I know I've been horrible and haven't updated in 6 months, and I feel really bad about that.. my story has been neglected! But I have one or two more chapters and that's it, then I'm going to start some new fanfiction. I feel a little rusty, but I know I'll get back with it again. If this chapter was a little sappy I apologize, I had to put in the important stuff like the fluffy moments. Thanks for the reviews everyone! 


End file.
